La victoria
by Norma Black
Summary: Papá se preocupa demasiado. Mamá no dice nada. Rose se enfada. Y Hugo no entiende. ¿Por qué tantos problemas con un nombre, un apellido y la maldita sangre? Se les había llenado la boca hablando de las injusticias que se cometían por la sangre, lo mucho que habían sufrido. Pero ahora sólo parecían unos más de ellos.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K._**

* * *

Rose estaba en el vestuario del campo de Quidditch. Su primo, James, capitán del equipo y cazador, estaba hablando, pero ella no lo estaba escuchando. Primer fin de semana de noviembre, partido contra Slytherin y como no el maldito Trío de Oro iría a ver el partido.

-Este es mi último año, así que por favor, no quiero perder contra mi hermano pequeño. -les pidió James.

El equipo de los leones salieron al campo, cuando Slytherin ya los esperaban allí.

Como cazadores los leones contaban con James Sirius y Lily Luna Potter, ambos heredaron las capacidades de su madre como cazadores, sin duda. Como tal, los acompañaba también Donald Thomas, él no era tan bueno como los hermanos, pero no era malo.

Las mejores bateadoras de Gryffindor, después de los gemelos Weasley, claramente, eran Roxanne y Vilma. Roxanne había aprendido del mejor, su padre, y podía golpear en la cabeza a su oponente desde la otra punta del campo. Y Vilma, la mejor amiga -o algo más- de James, era precisa, calculadora y fría con sus jugadas. Las dos se entendían a la perfección y hacía una pareja de bateadoras impresionante.

Hugo Weasley se estrenaba de guardián de Gryffindor. Con la graduación de Fred II, el puesto se había quedado libre y el varón más pequeño de los primos Weasley se había ganado el puesto con sudor y lágrimas.

Y la buscadora era Rose. Rápida, ágil y, sobre todo, gran control sobre su escoba. En cuanto veía la pequeña snitch dorada podía hacer tres movimientos con su escoba y tener a la pequeña voladora en su mano. Era un don.

Pero si pensaban que Slytherin se lo iba a poner fácil estaban tan equivocados... El cabecilla de los cazadores era Albus Severus, que con el paso de los años ganó confianza en si mismo y su ambición salió a flote. Esto había causado problemas fraternales al principio, pero ahora los tres Potter eran cómplices, siempre y cuando no interfiriera en sus diferentes casas. La unión hace el poder. Con Albus, había dos chicos de séptimo, con mucha experiencia en el equipo de quidditch.

Los dos bateadores eran dos chicos que cada uno debía ser el triple que las menudas Vilma y Roxanne, juntas. Eran enormes, con una fuerza impresionante. Pero sin la precisión de las leonas.

El guardián era un chico de séptimo también, que llevaba cinco años en el puesto y contrastaba con la inexperiencia sobre la escoba de Hugo.

Y por último, el capitán y buscador, Scorpius Malfoy. El aceite en el agua de su padre. Físicamente, iguales, rubios, altos, piel pálida, guapos. Personalmente, Scorpius era más introvertido y tímido, no se metía en líos, ni peleas. Él solo quería aprobar. Pero el quidditch era una de sus pasiones y no le daría el partido a nadie.

Los dos capitanes se acercaron y se dieron la mano. Los dos se dedicaron una mirada competitiva y el resto de los jugadores se posicionaron a las espaldas de sus capitanes.

-Buena suerte, Malfoy. -le dijo James.

-Igualmente. -le dijo Scorpius.

Lily intercambió una mirada con Albus, al cual le guiñó un ojo y echó la lengua. Su hermano la avisó de que tuviera cuidado con una sonrisa. Los bateadores de las serpientes pasaron al lado de Vilma y Roxanne, chocando el hombro con la primera. _Quiero una bludger en su cabeza_ , le dijo James a Vilma, intercambiando una mirada de complicidad. Rose y Scorpius se miraron profundamente y se sonrieron. Luego, Scorpius le chocó la mano a su mejor amigo, Albus, y éste le deseó que encontrara la snitch antes que Rose.

Los Potter y los Weasley sabían que sus respectivos padres estaban en las gradas, incluso algunos primos que se escapaban de Gryffindor y Slytherin, como Molly y Lucy. Pero ninguno dirigió la mirada hacia ellos. El único que miró a las gradas fue Scorpius Malfoy. Miró en primer lugar a sus padres, que también lo habían ido a ver, y se sentaban en una esquina de las gradas. Y luego miró al balcón de los profesores donde, entre el profesor Longbotton y la directora McGonagall, estaban los Weasley y los Potter. Su mirada chocó con la fulminante mirada de Ron Weasley.

 _-¡¿Cómo has dicho, Rose?! -gritó Ron, casi escupiendo la sopa de la cena, cuando su hija le acababa de confesar que llevaba casi un año de noviazgo con Scorpius._

 _-Que salgo con Scorpius. -le repitió Rose, lenta y suavemente. A Ron ya nunca le había gustado que su hija y su sobrino fueran tan amigos del único hijo de Draco Malfoy. Pero, para él, aquello era superar los límites._

 _-¿Es algún tipo de broma? -preguntó Ron, tornando su cara al rojo de la furia. Hugo buscó la mirada de su madre, buscando una explicación al enfado de su padre. Pero ésta había clavado la mirada en el fondo de su plato y no la iba a levantar. Y aquello era algo muy extraño, no había cena en la que sus padres no discutieran y terminaran amigándose románticamente._

 _-Papá, ¿por qué debería ser una broma?_

 _-¡Porque es un Malfoy! -gritó Ron, enfurecido, golpeando la mesa con su mano, haciendo saltar a Hugo y Hermione, pero no a Rose, que seguía mirándolo serenamente a los ojos.- ¡Llevas un año saliendo con él y no nos has dicho nada!_

 _-Sí. Y visto tu reacción no me equivoqué en lo más mínimo._

 _-¡Tú no sabes todo lo que su familia nos hizo! -gritó Ron, levantándose. Igual que Rose._

 _-Claro que no lo sé. No habláis de ello. ¿Cómo quieras que lo sepa? -dijo Rose, enfadándose.- Vosotros no decís nada y en los libros no pone más de lo estrictamente necesario. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa algo que no viví?_

Allí había terminado AQUELLA discusión, el primer día de julio. Pero muchas más la habían sucedido y todas terminaban de una manera parecida a aquella. Rose y Ron, que siempre habían estado tan unidos, parecían estar a varias galaxias de distancia. Hermione no intervenía en el tema, no decía nada. Y Hugo simplemente no entendía nada, porque no comprendía a ninguno de los miembros de su familia.

Rose que siempre había sido como dinamita en cuanto a discusiones y peleas, trataba el tema muy serenamente, tranquila y sin perder la razón. Pero no abandonaba su causa. Su padre, Ron, que se limitaba a vivir en el pasado, sin explicar más allá, sin decir nada. Parecía que se sentía decepcionado con su hija y los dos niños notaron aquello. Y Hermione, que nunca se quedaba al margen, que no dejaba que su marido perdiera la razón, se había apartado a un lado.

Rose tomó aire profundamente y dio una patada al suelo, elevándose en su escoba. Cuando ya todos los jugadores estaban en el aire, las tres pelotas voladoras salieron de sus cajas y la señora Hooch dio comienzo al partido. Partido que Lily estrenó con diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Ginny, como ex jugadora profesional del deporte mágico, analizaba cada movimiento y jugador al detalle y se lo comentaba a su marido, que opinaba al respecto, habitualmente siempre de acuerdo con la pelirroja. George y Angelina disfrutaban del partido como cualquier otro adolescente más. Se levantaban, gritaban e incluso chocaban las manos entre ellos, divertidos. Quienes no disfrutaban del partido eran Draco, Ron y Hermione.

Ron no hacía más que seguir con la mirada a los dos buscadores, que en momentos de lucidez perseguían un pequeño destello, pero pronto lo volvían a perder. Hermione no hizo más que asegurarse que la manga de su chaqueta derecha no pasara de la muñeca y a veces cubriera toda su mano. Ron al ver aquel gesto de su mujer, agarró su mano derecha y le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla y fracasando escrepitosamente. Y Draco no paraba de dirigir furtivas miradas a los padres de Rose.

 _-¿Rose Weasley? ¿La hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley? -le preguntó dubitativo Draco a su hijo. Al mismo tiempo que Rose le contaba a su pelirrojo padre sobre su relación, los dos rubios hablaban del mismo tema._

 _-La misma papá. -dijo en un suspiro Scorpius._

 _-¿Lo sabe su padre? -preguntó Draco. Scorpius miró el reloj de pared del comedor de su casa._

 _-Se lo debe estar contando en estos momentos._

 _-Yo me alegro mucho por ti, cariño. -le dijo Astoria, acariciándole el pelo.- Es muy buena chica y parece que la quieres._

 _-Mucho, mamá. -le confesó Scorpius a su madre. Luego miró a su progenitor, preguntando con la mirada._

 _-Yo estoy más que bien con esto, Scorpius. Me alegro por ti. Pero tengo que advertirte que los padres de Rose..._

 _-Sí, papá. -dijo Scorpius, interrumpiéndolo.- Sé que va a ser difícil._

Nunca se imaginaba que pudiera ser tan díficil.

-Va a estar todo bien... -le susurró Ron a su mujer, antes de besarle la frente. Ella asintió, pero no lo miró.- Crees que me equivoco, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, siempre piensas que me equivoco. -le dijo él, forzando una sonrisa triste de lado. Hermione apretó más su mano.

-Te entiendo. Y en todo caso, pienso que ambos nos equivocamos. Pero no sé como solucionarlo.

-Lo haremos. -le prometió Ron. Hermione se movió unos centímetros para estar más cerca de Ron y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-No es tu culpa. -le dijo Astoria a Draco, despertándolo de sus propios pensamientos. Su marido la miró sorprendido.- Piensas que es por tu culpa y no lo es.

-Yo...

-Tú tenías diecisiete años.

-Ellos también...

-Tu familia se equivocó. -lo interrumpió Astoria, mirándolo fijamente. Era la primera vez en todos los años de matrimonio que hablaban de aquel tema y sobre todo, que Astoria culpaba a los Señores Malfoy.- Igual que la mía y la de muchos otros. Pasaron veinticinco años, lo entenderán. Y si no es ahora, será pronto.

Astoria le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido y él le sonrió.

* * *

La rivalidad entre los leones y las serpientes existió en la época de James Potter y sus amigos merodeadores, en la época de Harry Potter y el Trío de Oro y seguía existiendo en la de James Sirius Potter y sus hermanos.

Ahora había un Potter en Slytherin, pero Albus no podía controlar a su equipo. Ni siquiera Scorpius, que era el capitán, estaba del lado de Albus y era el que menos se interesaba en una pelea con Gryffindor.

Los bateadores eran brutales con los leones, que estaban teniendo mucha suerte hasta el momento y habían esquivado cualquier posible impacto. El que más cerca estuvo de sufrir un terrible golpe fue James, pero Vilma se interpuso entre el azabache y la bludger, soltó su escoba y golpeó la pelota voladora alejándola de allí.

-¡Qué poco! -dijo Vilma, cuando miró a James se encontró con su sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado. -le dijo éste. Vilma rodó los ojos divertida y se fue a intentar recuperar su pelota.

Fue Roxanne quien golpeó en la escoba a uno de los cazadores de Slytherin, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y evitando unos posibles diez puntos para las serpientes. George se levantó con los brazos en alto gritando _Esa es mi niña_.

Ginny había hablado muy bien de Vilma y su actuación como golepadora. Sabía que aquella chica de pelo muy rizado y oscuro era muy importante para su hijo mayor y se hartaba de preguntarle en cada postdata si ya le había pedido que saliera con él, que era un gran partido. Harry se reía cada vez que escuchaba hablar de aquel tema a su mujer y su primogénito, pues éste último se ponía muy nervioso e incómodo.

Pero a Ginny le cegaba la pasión y los mejores sobre el campo de quidditch eran los Potter. James, gran capitán, con madera de líder y gran carisma. Albus, manteniendo la poca calma que quedaba entre las dos casas, pero sin dejarse ganar y defendiendo a las serpientes. Y Lily que se movía por la inmensidad del campo como si fuera solo de ella, máxima anotadora hasta el momento.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Rose, aumentaba y aumentaba. Sabía que sus padres estaban allí, mirándola. Que los padres de Scorpius también. Y aun encima su rubio novio estaba continuamente cerca de ella con su mismo objetivo, la snitch. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaban como novios, pues los tres años anteriores en los que ambos ya eran buscadores de sus respectivos equipos, mantuvieron una rivalidad amistosa y cómplice. Pero aquel año no estaba disfrutando nada del partido.

Pero la vio. Vio la maldita snitch. Miró de reojo a Scorpius, estaba segura de que él no la había visto. Era su oportunidad de terminar con el partido de una vez por todas. Así que, con decisión y más rápido de lo que había ido jamás, dirigió su escoba hacia aquel destello.

-¡Ey, Weasley Quinta ha visto la snitch! -alarmó uno de los cazadores de Slytherin, señalando a Rose, antes de ser impactado con la pequeña Lily, que le arrebató la quaffle.

En Hogwarts había una nueva moda, pues denominaban a las chicas apellidas Weasley de aquella manera. Weasley primera había sido Victorie, segunda era Dominique, tercera le había tocado a Molly, cuarta a Roxanne, quinta Rose y sexta Lucy. Lily se había librado de ser la séptima, pero en vez de eso era la chica Potter.

Todas odiaban aquello, con toda su alma. Así que al escuchar aquello Rose se dirigió todavía más rápido hacia la snitch. La velocidad de la pelirroja rozaba lo peligroso, por eso muchos de los espectadores se levantaron de sus asientos, sus padres los primeros. Hugo olvidó por completo su posición de guardián y no hizo más que seguir a su hermana con la mirada que parecía una snitch pelirroja antes que una jugadora.

El final del partido estaba cerca si todo seguía así. Gryffindor ganaría. Por eso uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin, el que tenía en su poder la bludger no dudó en apuntar a Rose y disparar contra ella, con muchísima fuerza.

Todos cuantos leones vieron la bludger volar hacia la buscadora se dirigieron a su encuentro, porque Rose no iba a verlo hasta que ya le hubiera golpeado. Así fue que Vilma, Lily y Hugo se dirigieron al camino entre Rose y la bludger, nadie dudaba que cualquiera de ellos se pondría en medio para evitar el impacto.

Pero, ¿quién estaba más cerca de Rose? Scorpius, claro. Él vio la bludger y con el mismo fin que los leones se dirigió a su camino, pero cuando la vio fue demasiado tarde y la pelota estaba golpeando a Rose en la punta de su escoba, partiéndola, cuando ella estaba ya tan cerca de la snitch.

Su escoba dejó de volar, haciendo que lo único que impidiera una caída libre del cuerpo de Rose era la velocidad que había adquirido en apenas segundos. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, Ron puso las suyas sobre su cabello pelirrojo, Harry se tapó los ojos, Ginny gritó. Vilma y Lily habían chocado en su intención de salvar a Rose y las dos habían caído al suelo, con suerte de que no estaban muy altas.

Y Rose seguía cayendo con una velocidad asombrosa. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los puños y los labios. El golpe que se llevaría le rompería varios huesos sin duda y una contusión grave de cabeza tampoco se la quitaba nadie. Pero ahí estaba Scorpius para amortiguar su caída. Rose chocó contra el cuerpo de Scorpius cuando el suelo estaba ya muy cerca. Lo desequilibró y los dos cayeron con fuerza sobre el suelo.

Lo siguiente fue caos, puro caos en el campo de quidditch. Ningún jugador estaba ya sobre su escoba. Hugo había corrido hacia Rose, por el camino encontró a Lily y Vilma en el suelo y decidió ayudarlas a ellas primero. El tercer cazador de Gryffindor corría en ayuda de James, que junto con Albus agarró del cuello de la túnica al golpeador que había apuntado contra Rose. Roxanne discutía agresivamente con el otro golpeador de Slytherin que trataba de salvar a su compañero de los Potter, pero Roxanne se lo impedía. Un cazador de las serpientes y el guardián se dirigían al encuentro con los Potter también. Y el último cazador de Slytherin se limitaba a correr hacia los vestuarios, tratando de salvarse de la inminente pelea.

De repente unos pasos seguros y decididos pisaron el terreno de juego, o el terreno de guerra en su defecto. Minerva McGonagall no necesitó más que un simple movimiento de varita para separar a los hermanos Potter del resto del equipo de Slytherin. Mandó a Roxanne a junto de sus primos. Y se acercó a Rose y Scorpius, sobre el césped, con mueca de dolor.

-Malfoy, Weasley, ¿todavía podéis respirar? -les preguntó McGonagall cuando llegó a donde yacían los dos buscadores.

-Con dificultad, señora. -le dijo con simpatía Rose, que contra su pronóstico no se encontraba tan mal.- ¿Scor?

-Más o menos... -dijo él, con dolor en la voz.

-¿Rose? -preguntó Hugo, que llegó corriendo a junto su hermana, después de dejar a las chicas con James y Albus. Rose asintió apretando los ojos y estiró una mano, de la que su hermano tiró para levantarla. Rose le parecieron lejanos los gritos de sus tíos y sus padres, pese a que estos avanzaban rápido por el campo.

-¿Estáis bien? -preguntó Ginny cuando se encontró con sus tres hijos. James estaba agachado al lado de Vilma, que sentía mucho dolor en la rodilla. Albus levantó a Lily del suelo y su madre los abrazó, preocupada. Harry se agachó al lado de James, le acarició el pelo y le sonrió de forma reconfortante a Vilma, que se lo agradeció con otra sonrisa muy forzada.

-¡Ronald, guarda la varita! -dijo Hermione, en aquel tono autoritario al mismo tiempo que infantil que solía usar con su marido, aunque sus hijos llevaban meses sin oír. Rose y Hugo se miraron y se sonrieron. Ron amenazaba con hacer escupir babosas al golpeador que casi mata a su hija.

-¡Scorpius! -gritó Astoria que corría más que nadie hacia su hijo que seguía en el suelo. Se agachó a su lado y éste le sonrió.

-Estoy bien... -dijo dolorido Scorpius. Scorpius se sentó en la hierba y sus padres se acercaron a él. Draco le acarició la cabeza y los dos se sonrieron. Rose los miraba fijamente, hasta que su padre llegó a su espalda y puso una mano en su hombro. Rose se giró y la mano de su padre pronto se posó en su mejilla, sonriendo.

-Estoy bien. -le dijo Rose. Ron y Hermione, asintieron a la vez.

-Rolanda, dé el partido por terminado. -le ordenó McGonagall a la Señora Hooch. Pero todos miraron a Rose, que fingió aclararse la garganta y tenía la snitch en la mano. Ron y Hermione miraron la snitch, sorprendidos; los Potter sonrieron, los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor corrieron a abrazar a Rose, que se quejó por los golpes de la caída.- Llevemos a los niños a la enfermería. Poppy se encargará de ellos.

* * *

Todos los jugadores de los dos equipos fueron a la enfermería, aunque algunos no necesitaban ningún tipo de atención médica. Los golpeadores de Slytherin fueron los primeros en echarse a un lado, además de estar en perfectas condiciones, Ron seguía amenazándoles con escupir babosas dos meses. Todos los jugadores de Slytherin fueron dados de alta casi sin ser atendidos, menos Scorpius Malfoy que parecía el peor parado, todavía en la camilla, muy dolorido. Pero todos se tuvieron que quedar en una esquina, pues la directora estaba por llegar. Roxanne, Hugo, el cazador de Gryffindor y James también les dieron el alta y el único en salir de la enfermería fue el cazador. Rose y Lily seguían sentadas en unas sillas, esperando a ser atendidas por la enfermera. Vilma estaba en una camilla, la señora Pomfrey la estaba atendiendo a ella y a su rodilla.

-Vil, no volverás a caminar. -le dijo, dramáticamente, James, que se había sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de la de rizos. Se había olvidado que su madre estaba detrás de él, madre la cual le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Mamá!

-Ni caso, Vilma. Has estado increíble. -le dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

-En un par de horas podrás saltar por los pasillos. -le dijo la señora Pomfrey antes de cambiar de paciente. Las siguientes fueron las primas pelirrojas.

-¡Qué yo estoy bien! -repetía Lily una y otra vez.

-Potter deje trabajar a Poppy. -le ordenó McGonagall. Lily se calló la boca y la directora miró a sus alumnos, furiosa.- ¡¿Qué espectáculo acaba de ser ese?! ¡No veía nada parecido desde 1996!

Ese año en el que Draco Malfoy tuve la fatídica idea de hablar las madres de Harry y Ron y terminó muy mal parado. Igual que Harry, George y Fred, que fueron expulsados del equipo. Ginny escondió una sonrisa y su marido le sonrió.

-¡Minnie, nosotros...! -dijo Lily.

-¡Potter! -la interrumpió la directora. Luego, lentamente se giró hacia los golpeadores de Slytherin y los miró severamente.

-No es nuestra culpa que Romeo decidiera ser el héroe hoy, profesora. -se excusó el golpeador, señalando a Scorpius.

-¡Me han roto la escoba! -gritó Rose. Pero fue su madre quien la miró para que se callara. Y ella obedeció.

-Dimito. -dijo Scorpius, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Menos a Albus, que lo miró con una sonrisa y añadió.

-Y yo. -dijo Albus.

-¡Já! -gritó Lily, señalando a los miembros del equipo de Slytherin.- ¡Vais a perder hasta con Hufflepuff! ¡Hu-ffle-puff!

-¡Lily! -la retó su padre, aunque lo hizo aguantándose la risa. Ginny no podía ni decirle nada.

-No podéis hacernos esto. -se quejó el guardián de Slytherin.

-No. -dijo McGonagall.- Quienes están fuera del equipo, temporalmente, son los dos golpeadores. Señores, acompáñenme a mi despacho. El resto, si no está siendo atendido médicamente fuera también.

Así, en la enfermería apenas quedaron Scorpius, Lily, Rose, los padres de éstos, Vilma, James y Albus -que no se irían mientras estuvieran sus padres allí-. El ambiente se volvió tenso. Hasta que Lily carraspeó, provocando la risa de sus hermanos.

-Poppy, ¿me puedo ir ya? Estoy bien. -insistió Lily.

-¿Sabes a quién me estás recordando ahora mismo? -le dijo la enfermera, molesta con la niña.- Los Merodeadores.

-Lo llevo en la sangre. -le dijo Lily, guiñándole un ojo. La enfermera miró a los padres de la niña.

-Solo son arañazos.

-Lily, fuera. -le dijo su madre. Lily se levantó sonriente y se marchó.- Malfoy, hijo, ¿cómo te encuentras? -dijo Ginny, para aliviar tensiones.

-Bien, gracias, señora Potter. -dijo el rubio.

-Señora Potter... -musitó Ginny, poniendo una mano en la frente, dramática.- Con Ginny está más que bien. -luego miró a Rose.- ¿Y tú? ¡Menuda caída! Ya verás la de pasteles que te mandará tu abuela cuando se entere.

-No tengo nada. -dijo Rose.

-Bueno, ese codo... -le dijo Draco Malfoy, señalando con la mirada el codo de la chica. Ron cogió el brazo de la niña y miró la herida.

-Venga... -le dijo Ron, levantando a su hija de la silla, Rose se sentó en una camilla y Ron cogió una caja de tiritas.- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

-¿Y tú?

-Rosie, es duro para nosotros. Ya te lo dije..

-Y yo a ti, papa. -la interrumpió su hija.- Scorpius no es su padre y yo no soy tú, ni mamá. Y no paráis de hablar de todo el daño que hizo los prejuicios por la sangre, los sangre pura, los sangre sucia... Y ahora lo único que hacéis es juzgar a una persona por su apellido y su sangre. ¿No es lo mismo, papá?

-Eres demasiado inteligente. -refunfuñó Ron, poniendo la tirita en el codo de su hija. Rose sonrió y Hermione se sentó a su lado, en la camilla. Ron la miró de reojo mientras intentaba poner la tirita a su hija.

-Lo siento, mamá. -le dijo Rose. Su madre la miró sorprendida.- Sé todo lo que tú especialmente tuviste que pasar y que los Malfoy estaban en el medio, pero te juro que Scorpius no piensa así, no lo criaron así.

-No tienes nada que sentir por mi, Rose. -le dijo Hermione, acariciándole el pelo anaranjado totalmente desordenado.- Al fin y al cabo yo también terminé con un sangre pura...

-Pero yo... -iba a replicar Ron, pero ante las severas miradas de las dos mujeres delante de él se calló y devolvió la mirada a la tirita, que no era capaz de poner en el codo de Rose.

-Weasley, ¿necesitas ayuda? -le preguntó Draco a Ron, haciendo que Harry y Ginny se rieran.

-No, Malfoy, muchas gracias. -dijo irónico Ron. Levantó la mirada y vio a su mujer y su hija, tapándose la boca para esconder una sonrisa.- ¿De qué os reís? ¡No es gracioso! Harry, Ginny, no os ríais.

-Y tú estarás como nuevo mañana por la mañana. -le dijo la señora Pomfrey a Scorpius, que asintió.- Potter uno y dos, fuera. -les dijo James y Albus.

-Señora Pomfrey, yo estoy aquí porque mis dos mejores amigos están aquí. Me iré antes de cenar. -le dijo Albus, señalando con la mirada a Rose y Scorpius. La amabilidad y buenas palabras de Albus convencieron a la enfermera, pero luego miró severamente a James.

-Yo no me muevo hasta que Rizos se vaya de aquí, Poppy. -le dijo James, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Otro Merodeador más... -bufó la enfermera.- ¿Quieres ir a hacerle una visita al retrato de Severus Snape?

-Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero no.

Y es que el retrato de Severus Snape solía despertar de su siesta cuando Minerva McGonagall llevaba a algún Potter a su despacho, habitualmente para castigarlos. Albus solo había visitado aquel despacho una vez y no fue por un castigo. Severus Snape fue muy amable y correcto con él. Lily iba muy a menudo, solía meterse en líos con sus amigos, y era el retrato de Severus Snape quien la salvaba de cualquier castigo. Y James iba alguna que otra vez y, por la tontería que fuese, el antiguo director del colegio siempre conseguía que tuviera el peor castigo que se le ocurriera y estos habían ido a peor con el paso de los años.

Hermione se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia la camilla de Scorpius Malfoy. Su marido y su hija caminaron tras ella, expectantes.

-Muchas gracias, Scorpius. Has salvado a Rose y eso vale más que mil nombres o apellidos. -le dijo Hermione.- Ronald... -le dijo a su marido, que estaba a su espalda y al que ni siquiera miró. El pelirrojo solo soltó un gruñido mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Rose.- Ronald. -repitió Hermione.

-Gracias. -dijo Ron, casi inenteligible.

-Y me gustaría invitarte a ti y a tus padres, claro, a cenar a casa. -dijo Hermione.

-¡Hermione! -la interrumpió Ron, en tono infantil.

-Ronald. -repitió ella, haciendo que su marido se callara.- En las vacaciones de Navidad podemos quedar para cenar. Y Ron cocinará, ¿cierto, cariño? -le dijo Hermione a su marido, sin mirarlo de nuevo. Él gruñó de nuevo.- Ronald. -Hermione no cocinaba y Ron más o menos se amañaba en la cocina gracias a consejos de la Señora Weasley.

-Cocinaré. -gruñó Ron, a lo que su hija le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No me casaré jamás. -musitó por lo bajo James, que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas entre sus padrinos. Vilma, Harry y Ginny se rieron.

-Mejórate. -le dijo con una sonrisa Hermione a Scorpius.- Nosotros nos vamos.

-Os acompaño hasta fuera y luego vuelvo. -dijo Rose, que salió con sus padres de la enfermería. Albus, que tenía confianza con los Señores Malfoy después de tantos años de amistad en los que los dos amigos estaban acostumbrados a pasar largas semanas en las casas de sus familias en verano, se acercó a Scorpius.

-Enhorabuena, Scorpius. Eso acaba de ser una gran victoria. -dijo señalando la puerta, por donde había salido sus tíos y su prima. Scorpius sonrió y los dos chocaron sus manos.


End file.
